


Overload

by lowercase



Series: Trans!!! on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, Riding, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, if nobody is gonna write new trans yuri content then ill do it myself, trans boy yuri owns my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercase/pseuds/lowercase
Summary: “Yura, are you okay?”Am I crying? Shit I must be. Why the fuck am I crying? He pulls back from my neck to look me in the eyes and make sure everything is alright. He cards his fingers through my hair as I pull myself together. I say the only thing I can think to say.“I love you so much, Beka.”





	

My senses are filled with him. As far as I’m concerned, he’s the only other human that’s ever existed. The world is gone outside the feeling of his hands up my shirt and his mouth on mine. At this point I can’t even feel the clothes that are still on our bodies for some stupid reason. He is everything.

I’m only reminded of our clothes when he breaks the kiss to take our shirts off. My instinct is to shy away but he pulls me back in before I have time to think about it. His skin is so warm. His skin is always so warm. And we are so close. No jackets, no shirts, no binder, just my chest against his.

The first time he saw me like this I was so scared. I still haven’t gotten completely used to it, but he always makes sure to show me how much he loves me. Every part of me. Even the parts I hate. But right here, right now, straddling his lap like this, I honestly couldn’t give a fuck how I look.

It seems he can’t figure out where on me he wants his hands to be. His hands go from resting on my hips, to cupping at my chest again, until he finally decides to grab at my ass and pull me closer to him, if it’s even possible to get closer at this point. Fuck. I want him so bad.

If we could get our pants off without breaking away from each other, we totally would have. But that’s not gonna work right now so I absolutely 100% have to pull myself off of his lap so we can remove the rest of our clothes. I make quick work of my skinny jeans and underwear and I’m back on his lap before he can get his past his knees.

He pulls me in just as close as I was before and tangles one hand in my hair as he starts to kiss and suck at my neck. My eyes are closed but I know from the noise around me that he’s opened up the nightstand drawer and he’s trying to be a smooth motherfucker and find the lube without taking his mouth off my neck. Part of me wants to laugh, but I use almost all the self control I have left to make sure that doesn’t happen.

After probably a solid minute of blindly feeling around the inside of the drawer, he finally gets his hands on what he was looking for and we can FINALLY get on with the show. He pulls away from my neck and untangles his hand from my hair so he can open up the lube behind my back and coat his fingers in it. I can’t stop myself from going after his lips again and grinding down onto his leg. His thigh is probably a sticky mess by now but honestly I don’t give a fuck. By the way he groans into my mouth, I don’t think he does either.

I shiver when I feel his fingers tracing around my asshole. He pulls away from my mouth to kiss at my shoulder as he slides the first finger in. Whatever breath I had left in my lungs is now gone. It’s so much, but at the same time it’s not enough. Leave it to Beka to take his fucking time.

Slowly but surely he picks up the fucking pace and adds another finger. He’s still moving so fucking slow but I can’t keep myself quiet. I know he’s only doing this because he doesn’t want to hurt me, but I’m not made of glass and I can sure as hell take more than this. I can’t stop myself from pushing back on his fingers as he scissors me open.

As he lines his cock up and the tip presses against me, I sigh into his shoulder. It’s finally happening. God it sure took long enough. I swear I see stars as he pushes in. It takes him forever to slowly lower me down onto him but oh God it’s more than I ever could’ve hoped for. I feel so fucking full and I know I’ll never get tired of this.

He lifts up my hips and lowers me back down. Then he does it again. And again. He starts to set up his rhythm and I’m not even making an effort to stay quiet anymore. This feels so good. So right. I could die in his arms right now and I would die happy. He kisses all over my neck and jaw and I know this is where I belong. Right here, in his arms. It’s everything I could’ve hoped of and more and then… He stops.

“Yura, are you okay?”

Am I crying? Shit I must be. Why the fuck am I crying? He pulls back from my neck to look me in the eyes and make sure everything is alright. He cards his fingers through my hair as I pull myself together. I say the only thing I can think to say.

“I love you so much, Beka.”

“I love you too, Yura.”

His hand moves up from my hips to wipe away my tears. He’s kissing any part of me he can reach. I realize at this point that he’s stopped dead in his tracks until I give the green light. I breathlessly tell him to keep going and that’s all he needs.

He raises my hips up again before dropping me back onto his cock, and I let out probably the most embarrassing sound that will ever leave my mouth. His mouth moves back to my neck in an attempt to muffle the sounds he’s making. I try to do the same. It doesn’t work for either of us.

He is everything. He is the air that I breathe and all I can hear or smell is him. The universe starts and ends with the two of us. Nothing else matters. He has to do all the work because at this point my legs are shaking too much for me to properly ride him.

I can feel myself getting close. Before I know it I’m seeing stars as the best orgasm of my life takes me completely out of my senses. He keeps me bouncing on him and it almost becomes too much before he buries himself in me and hits his high as well.

He whispers that he loves me and I almost want to cry again. But I don’t. Instead I sit in is lap and let him run his fingers through my hair. Eventually we’ll have to get up but it sure as fuck isn’t happening right now. I can feel my eyelids getting heavy but I can’t let myself fall asleep quite yet.

He pulls out of me and gently lowers me onto the bed. I try to stop him from getting up and leaving but he reassures me that he’s just gonna make sure we get cleaned up. He presses a kiss to the top of my head and then he’s gone.

He’s back before I know it with a damp washcloth and he slowly rubs it between my legs where his cum is starting to drip out of me. He runs his other hand over my hip as he moves up to my ass. Slowly but surely, he cleans me off. He takes care of the washcloth, pulls on some pajama pants, and helps me into one of his old t-shirts before settling in bed next to me and pulling me close. It doesn’t take me long to fall asleep.

He is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> some trans yuri smut for the soul. some good old romantic touchy feely smut to welcome me to ao3. the words i used to describe yuris body arent exactly conventional, but they are words that i, as a trans man, would feel comfortable using to describe my own body. also yuri is 19 in this, making otabek around 21 or 22.
> 
> not beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
